Deadly Love
by fangurl97
Summary: What can happen to two people when they fight for the love of one person? Edited by YumiKiryu! :3
1. A Dangerous Night

**Partly Written by YumiKiryu. *= whatYumiKiryu wrote. ^= end of YumiKiryu writting**

**Chapter 1: Love Triangle**

***Zero stood in front of all the crazy, love struck fan girls, holding them back from jumping the Night class students. A childish smile spread across Yuki's face when she saw the face of her savoir, Kaname Kuran. Kaname plastered a fake smile on his face and forced himself to ruffle Yuki's hair, knowing it would piss Zero off; and the hunter would touch him. Zero stormed over to Kaname and Yuki, and ripped the pureblood's hand off of Yuki's head. **

"**Get your dirty hands off her, Kuran" Zero hissed, his voiced laced with venom. With his eyes on Kaname, the sexy hunter didn't notice the evil smirk on Yuki's face or the killer aura the night class students and all the fan girls took on. **

"**You do not speak Lord Kaname like that you dog!" Aido yelled, earning several cheers from the fan girls.^ "You shall speak to him with respect." Aido said trying to draw as much attention as possible. **

"**Aido, stop trying draw to attention to yourself." Ruka hissed "This is killing your chances." Ruka said, though she knew that it would draw more attention but she didn't care. **

"**I am just telling the help that they must treat their highers with respect. Now what would be the correct response you filthy dog?" Aido barked at Zero. **

"**All I have to say is get yours hands off her and get to class. We don't have time for this, Kuran" Zero hissed at Kaname, hoping he would take the advice that was given. **

"**Zero is right, Aido. We don't have time for this. Good-bye Yuki. Zero." Kaname said slipping his hand out of Zero's firm grip. The Night Class followed Kaname as he gracefully made his way though the crowd of fan girls that Yuki was trying to calm down. **

**When the Night class was finally gone, Zero shouted at the Day class students "Get to your dorms immediately!" Zero seemed normal after what happened just moments ago, but Yuki wasn't . She was surprised by how defensive Zero was of her, she liked it though.**

**Later that night at dinner, Yuki just had to say something about what happened earlier that day. "You know, you don't have to be so rude to him." Yuki murmured as she toyed with her pasta. **

"**I was keeping you safe, along with the idiots in the Day class students. I was just doing my job, your always tell me to do it." Zero snapped back while he cleaned his plates.**

"**Oh, who did Zero snap at Yuki? I must know if my son is going to be disrespecting my precious vampires." The Headmaster asked starting to clear the table. **

"**Kaname-senpai." Yuki said**

"**Must you blab everything to him?" Zero hissed with his back turned to Yuki, helping the Headmaster with the dishes.**

"**Kaname please come in." Yuki said to Kaname. Only then did the Headmaster and Zero know Kaname was standing in the doorway of the kitchen.**

"**What do you want, Kuran?" Zero hissed immediately after he turned around. "You're not wanted here." **

"**Zero may I speak to you outside? Do no bring your weapon, we are just going to speak as gentlemen." Kaname said with a gentle smiled.**

"**I rather take my gun." Zero faked a smile.**

**Zero followed Kaname into a sea of trees. He hoped the process would hurry up. The hunter didn't trust Kaname let alone being alone with the guy in the woods. Why would Kaname want to talk to me? What does he want? Is he just trying to find a way to get to Yuki? These questions were swimming in Zero's mind. From the way Kaname's smile looked Zero knew that this was not going to be a domestic discussion. *Suddenly the pureblood stopped, and turned towards Zero, a lustful smile on his face. Kaname used his pureblood powers to push Zero up against a near by Cherry Blossom tree. **

"**Ah, Kuran what the hel-!" Zero shouted, but his angry cry was interrupted by rough kiss to his lips. The shocked hunter stared wide eyed at the pureblood in front of him. Oh my god, Kuran is gay! The hunter thought this as Kaname squeezed Zero's toned ass. Zero's hand snaked its way into his holster and he grabbed a hold of Bloody Rose, and pushed the gun at Kaname chest. This action forced the older vampire to back up.^**

"**Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pull this trigger, Kuran!" Zero shouted furiously with a tight, firm grip on his gun.**

"**Because you know it would hurt Yuki. You wouldn't want to hurt her would you?" Kaname said with a sly smile on his olive skinned face. He enjoyed what just happened but Zero had a different opinion on the subject. **

"**I don't want to- wait what the hell did you drag me out for? To rape me? To see if I share the same feelings for you as you do for me? I can't believe that no one has figured out that you're gay yet." Zero said some what cheerful like he was going to tell everyone.**

**Kaname rushed from where he was only a inch or two from Zero's face, in a deep, husky voice "You can't tell anyone. I didn't mean to offend you in any way and I mean any way." Kaname whispered. Zero backed away as far as possible when his back hit another tree. Kaname came closer and closer even though Zero still had his gun out and pointed to his chest. Come on you can do it, just pull the trigger! Those words swam variously though Zero's head, the reason he couldn't pull the trigger was because Kaname had ripped it out of the hunter's grip.**

***"I know you will enjoy this" Kaname whispered in Zero's ear as he leaned in closer. The brunette's hands striping Zero of this jacket and vest. "You know Zero you would look very sexy in the night class uniform." Kaname added, as he unbuttoned Zero's white undershirt. **

"**S-stop Kuran!" Zero stuttered. He gasped when he felt Kaname's warm mouth around one of his nipples. Zero shuddered. **

"**Do you like that Zer-zer." Kaname teased, stroking Zero's other lonely nipple with his thumb. The pureblood's hands digging into Zero's pants and down into his underwear. He stroked Zero's flesh hard making him gasp and moan. **

"**Headmaster don't you think Zero and Kaname were out for a while now?" Yuki asked looking over to her adopted father. **

"**Hm, why yes they have bin. Why don't you go check on them?" Headmaster answered looking up from his book.**

"**Ah, Kuran stop!" Zero cried, trying his best to control himself.**

"**No, its not Kuran its Kaname." The pureblood teased stroking Zero harder.**

"**Ngh, Kur- Kaname!"^**

"**I'm going to see what is taking this very important and private conversation so long." Yuki said judgingly as she jerked out of her chair. **

"**I'm sure that Zero will be walking through that door any minute now. Don't worry so much, Yuki. You can trust them. They are both very trustworthy men who can get along when they find it's right." The Headmaster said as if he were quoting a book. **

"**I'm still going to go look for them." Yuki replied as she dratted out the door. When she made her way to the edge of the woods, she heard something she never thought she would hear. "Ngh, Kur-Kaname!" It was Zero crying Kaname's name. For whatever reason., she knew that she couldn't just stand there. Yuki went and dashed into the woods following the sound of Zero's cries. She finally reached him and she wished she got there sooner. **

"**Kaname! What are you doing?" Yuki shrieked "Get off of Zero!" *Kaname pumped Zero last time making the hunter come with a cry. When Kaname took his hand out of Zero's pants it was dripping with a creamy liquid. The pureblood brought his hand to his mouth and licked the creamy stuff. **

"**Your delicious Zero-kun." Kaname whispered into the hunter's ear huskily.^ **

"**You're disgusting Kaname!" Yuki shrieked with disgust. Pulling Zero away with his clothes and Bloody Rose in one hand, and his wrist in the other. She dragged him out of the woods and up to his dorm. **

"**Are you okay Zero? Because if you're not I will storm up to that Moon Dorm and I will-"**

"**Yuki I'm fine. I promise" Zero assured her while he walked her the door. "Thank you, Yuki. For showing up when you did." **

"**No problem, Zero. See you in the morning then. Good-night Zero." Yuki said softly as she quietly hurried down the hall. **


	2. Once Again

The next morning was just as crazy as the last. Yuki hurried Zero from his dorm so he could help ensure the Night Class students were in their dorm.

All Zero could think about was Kaname and what had happened the night before.

'Kuran? Is gay?' The sexy hunter thought 'Since when? Since when is that pure-blood vampire gay? And why did he come after me? Why not that vampire Aido who for sure wants him?' These questions spun around in Zero's mind. But he couldn't help but somehow enjoy what happened in a way.

"Zero? Zero? Are you listening?" Yuki shrieked interrupting Zero's thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah." he muttered

"Come on the Day Class students just got out of class. We have to go guard the Moon Dorm for the Night Class." she said quickly

"I know Yuki. It's the same thing every night. I know what to do. Let's just go." Zero snapped

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry if I upset you." she replied quietly. They walked together in silence to the Moon Dorm. When Yuki finally broke the silence between them.

"Do you want to talk about what happened last night between you and Kaname?" She asked

"No." he replied "Come on. We have work to do."

The Day Class students were crowded around the entrance to the Moon Dorm. Shrieks and squeals stung Zero's ears. The doors began to open slowly and there stood the Night Class in their white uniforms.

"Okay everyone get back!" Zero yelled "You heard me get back."

Shrieks continued as the students were pushed back by Zero and Yuki. Kaname came up behind Zero silently and whispered "I will be coming for again tonight. Leave the gun in your dorm."

Zero's eyes widened with panic. He knew what was coming tonight.

Later, that night Kaname waited at the edge of the woods for Zero. When Zero finally did, a smile came a crossed Kaname's face.

"Zero" he said "Why did you bring that?" he asked pointing to the bloody Rose in Zero's hand.

"Protection." Zero replied in a low, dark voice "What do you want Kuran?"

"What I wanted last night. You. Come. We must talk." Kaname turned and began to walk gracefully into the woods. Zero followed keeping a small distance.

Kaname stopped a somewhat long distance into the forest. He slammed the sexy hunter against a tree and smacked the Bloody Rose out of his hand.

"Kuran! Get off! You're disgusting! Get off me!" Zero yelled

"Shh. Shh. My little hunter. You want this more than you would ever know." Kaname whispered, tearing Zero's shirt off and weaving his hand inside Zero's pants. He began to stroke the sexy hunter hard and fast forcing Zero to cry out.

"Kuran!" Zero gasped before he could say another word a rough, warm kiss pressed against his lips by the olive skinned pure-blood vampire. Kaname began to stroke Zero.

"Kuran! Get off me!" Zero managed to cry

"You want this too my little hunter." Kaname whispered huskily in the hunter's ear, stroking him harder. With his other hand he unbuttoned Zero's jacket, then his vest and white undershirt. He then forced them off of Zero's shoulders. The brunette then did the same to his jacket, vest, and shirt.

Their bare chests rubbed against each other.


End file.
